


You & I

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Series: Doyu *^* [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Magical Creatures, Vampire Yuta, Zombies, implied jaeyong and markhyuck, witch Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: Witch Doyoung lost his wand and his punishment is to lose their school trip to the human world. Of course a certain vampire won't put up with that.Or the one where Doyoung hates Halloween but maybe not so much after all...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~not an update~  
> just made some corrections and tried to improve the summary but I suck at summaries TT TT

Link on [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1374339)

**You & I**

“Doyoung c’mon, at least unlock the door!”

“Only if you promise not to go and search for it.” Doyoung mumbled bored for the nth time since the young vampire woke him up. He knew that this would happen. In fact he had predicted every move that the other would make that’s why he hid the keys so well. Yuta was just that predictable.

“No! Look, I’m not even asking for you to come with me. I’ll go alone. What’s your problem?” Yuta whined shaking Doyoung (who was wrapped in his warm blanket still trying to sleep).

“I told you. I’ll go and find it when the Halloween period is over.”

The lavender haired vampire sighed and kneeled next to the other. “I guess you _really_ don’t want to go to the humans’ world, huh?”

“Congratulations genius! That’s what I’ve been telling you for almost a week now!” Doyoung finally got up looking straight into his boyfriend’s deep blue eyes. Yes you read it right, _boyfriend_.

The thing was, Doyoung really, _really_ hated the “human” world. You see, Halloween was a big celebration for the humans, giving them the opportunity to dress up as anything they wanted. However, in their world, Halloween was the period when they could enter the human world. They could just blend in without being worried if someone’s fangs, tail, pointy ears or whatever else distinguished them from humans was visible. Humans just thought it was part of their “costume”.  

Let’s just say it wasn’t Doyoung’s favorite holiday. Yuta always said that it’s because he’s a scaredy cat (that’s also partly the reason they’re in this situation). But he would never admit that. He wasn’t scared of humans, nor their weird way of life. Okay _maybe_ he didn’t like those fast things they called _cars_ (last time he went to the human world he almost got hit by one) or all the lights and the tall buildings of their cities. Or those _cell phones_. Or the way they dressed and their weird foods and drinks. And humans in general. It wasn’t his fault that they were stupid! How could they believe that they were the only creatures in this world? Of course they’ve heard stories and fairytales about werewolves, vampires and warlocks but that’s it. _They were only myths_.

But Doyoung, as a witch and a creature of the magic world (a world that was parallel to the one of humans) knew that _everything_ was possible. Even in their world, many didn’t believe the existence of many mythical creatures. (Of course the witch wasn’t one of them).

Yuta actually was an example like that. Before he and his family moved to Doyoung’s town two years ago, many questioned the existence of vampires. Vampires were said to live in the northern part of their land, where snow was thick and the sunlight weak. That was actually true as the witch later found out, but many things that he’d heard about vampires were just half truths.

 

 

When Yuta first came to their school everyone was skeptical about him. Except Doyoung who was excited that he could finally meet a vampire in real life. ( _Take that stupid Ten, you never believed me when I was saying that vampires existed_ ). He even offered to share his dorm with Yuta as his previous roommate Taeil, a sweet and quite wizard, has graduated the previous year.

Ten, his pixie best friend, didn’t trust the vampire at all. And he made that clear to Doyoung evry single minute they were together. On top of that, Taeyong and Jaehyun were also wary of him. So Doyoung was alone in befriending the newcomer from his group of friends.

It got worse when Yuta finally moved in with him. That’s when he learned that vampires do drink blood. _Only_ blood. He noticed that during lunch Yuta never ate anything but he decided not to comment it as he didn’t want to make the new boy uncomfortable. Although he had heard stories of vampires brutally killing their victims by sucking all their blood, he never imagined it was true. Or half true as he soon found out.

 After a week of living together with the other (and being scared for his life thanks to Ten- “What if he attacks you when you’re sleeping?” “Ugh, Ten shut the fuck up or you’ll sleep in my room tonight) he found the courage to ask the vampire where he was going every afternoon.

~

_“Oh you’re back…” Doyoung stated as Yuta entered their shared room. “Uhm, w-where are you going every other a-afternoon?” He continued as the other took off his jacket and sat on his bed. “I don’t mean to pry or anything! Just noticed a pattern…”_

_“Hunting. I have to eat too you know” the vampire replied while lighting up a candle. The sun was already down, the days were getting darker as winter was coming._

_To say that Doyoung was shocked would be an understatement. “What do you mean by hunting? What do you hunt? And why don’t you eat at the cafeteria like the rest of us? Oh my, so it IS true-”_

_“Hey hey, calm down” Yuta interrupted his blabbering. “I’m a vampire. I can’t eat your food. I only drink blood. And I am hunting for animals in the forest.”_

_“You hunt animals? D-Don’t you kill anything else, like I don’t know fairies, elves, w-witches?” He gulped. What if the answer was yes? What if Yuta was hiding his murderous tendencies and now that he knew about his secret-_

_“Many vampires do. But mostly the corrupted ones. You know like the werewolves that go crazy and run to the mountains. That’s what you’ve heard of vampires? Well, now everything makes sense…” The vampire said skeptically._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You know, when we first met you were very friendly but then something was off. I guess you were scared of me.” The purple haired smirked at him making him flustered._

_“It’s not my fault! Everything I know about vampires is based on books and myths. Some students also talked and stuff, and I couldn’t help it. But you sure don’t feed from any other creature, right?”_

_“Yes Doyoung. And besides I wouldn’t kill you, it’d be a waste. So don’t worry.” He winked at the witch who felt his cheeks burn._

_“You don’t have to kill me to drink my blood.”_

_“Wh-what? Um…I…Uh… Ki-killing someone for their blood is d-different from just “feeding” from them. At least to vampires.”_

_“Huh? Wha-”_

_“Sorry I have to go!” Yuta screamed suddenly and quickly left the room. Okay. What the hell was that? He had never seen Yuta that disturbed before. And what was all that bullshit he was talking about?_

~

_Well, not that bullshit after all_ , Doyoung had thought some days after the incident. As he got more curious in vampires (Okay! Maybe in Yuta. He was just so intimidating and made him feel butterflies in his tummy every time he talked to him-which was a lot as they spent all their time together-but that’s a different story), he searched more about the bloodthirsty creatures in the library. That’s when he found out that when vampires feed from another vampire (or nowadays any other creature-in the old days when the book was written inter-species relationships were a taboo for their society) it means they have a special bond. Like soul mates. And it’s very special for them. That’s why Yuta was so embarrassed that day. (Of course when he returned to their dorm he was just like his good old self, like nothing had happened).

 

And as the weeks passed Doyoung learned more and more about vampires. And the rest of the students had warmed up to him and realized that most of the things they heard about vampires were lies. Many were jealous of how close Doyoung was with the other as the handsome vampire had gained some fangirls. You couldn’t really blame them. Yuta was breathtaking. His once threatening fangs now made him even sexier, the unusual blue of his eyes created a mysterious aura around him. His violet hair fell just the right way on his well sculptured face and his skin pale but not in a sick way like vampires were believed to have. And even though he was shorter then Doyoung (just a bit) and not full of muscles, his athletic body made everyone lust after him.

 

 

But Doyoung had also opened up to Yuta. And after some months and a lot of pining after each other (“You’re both so obvious” Ten always said) Yuta finally confessed to him. There weren’t many changes about their relationship. Just more skinship, a lot making out sessions and maybe sometimes cuddling and sharing a bed when they were in their _sweet mode_ (Taeyong-their cat hybrid friend- was responsible for that term. He said that it was when they weren’t bickering at each other and acted more like a real couple, like him and Jaehyun his werewolf boyfriend).

 

However Doyoung regretted something. And that’s the other of the reason that they’re locked in their room with Yuta sulking next to him and mumbling that their relationship is one sided and that Doyoung doesn’t love him.

You see, Doyoung truly believed that everything was possible. And that meant that he also believed that _zombies_ existed. _Yes, it’s stupid_. Even in their world were mermaids lived in the seas and everything you could imagine was walking their lands, believing that the dead returned to kill and tear down everything was stupid. But the young witch couldn’t understand why everyone thought that all the stories they’ve heard about zombies were just myths. And Yuta was one of them. And he _insisted_ that zombies weren’t real. That it’s not possible for the dead to wake up and walk around. 

According to a legend, the dead got out of their graves during the Halloween period to kill and eat every living creature. And Doyoung was petrified by that. That is also why he hated Halloween. However, his sweet lovable boyfriend decided to make it his life goal to prove that zombies aren’t real. And as Doyoung is a very competitive person, he took the vampire’s bet to visit the old cemetery and find out once and for all.

~

_“If I die it would be your fault. Even worse if they bite me and I become like them…Ugh I hate you! Why did I ever listen to you! I know that zombies are real already! If I die and return as a zombie you would be my first victim! And no. I won’t kill you. I’ll make sure you’ll become a stupid zombie too, your perfect face all rotten and ugly!” Doyoung hadn’t stopped talking for one second since they left for the cemetery. And despite only blaming Yuta for everything he was pressed against the vampire’s side hugging his arm tightly._

_It was really dark as they waited for the sun to go down to begin their short trip. The old graveyard was not that far from their school but as their campus was located close to the forest, it was a spooky trip till there. And dangerous since they barely saw were they were going. The witch insisted that light would attract the undead._

_“Okay. First of all, nothing’s gonna happen because they aren’t real. Second, if you become a zombie-which you won’t- according to YOU zombies are too stupid that’s why all this time they hadn’t gone out of the graveyard so I don’t think you’ll be able to find me. And also, I’m fluttered that you find my face perfect but don’t those childish stories that you believe say that vampires can’t be turned into zombies?”_

_“Shut up smartass .And I still don’t know why vampires can’t be turned as zombies once bitten”_

_“Maybe because some legends say that we’re already dead. And since you believe those myths you also believe that. Ha jokes on you Dons cause you had sex with a corpse. Willingly.”_

_“What the fuck?! You’re disgusting!” Doyoung squealed and let go of Yuta walking ahead of him to hide his flustered face. “C’mon idiot let’s just get over with this quickly”_

_Doyoung had to admit it. It was amusing seeing Yuta jump at every sound. He was terrified but he didn’t expect the vampire to be too._

_“It’s the old trees and gothic architecture. Not that I believe any zombie would jump at me or anything.” The vampire whispered when Doyoung mocked him for the nth time that night._

_“Weren’t you raised in a city with only gothic architecture? And I thought you were the manly man that wasn’t scared of anything-”_

_“Shh”_

_“What the-? Oh so you can-”_

_“No Doyoung shut up! Do you hear that?” The blue eyed boy whispered-shouted while trying to find where the sound came._

_“What did you hear again? An owl or something?” Doyoung was tired and really wanted to go home. Maybe the zombies hadn’t woken yet._

_“No it sounds like steps! Fuck, its dark. Use your magic or something for light.” (Yes Doyoung could create light with his magic but his powers were still pretty limited)._

_“Steps?” Doyoung paused for a bit to hear better as they were walking among the graves. And that’s when he heard it also._

_“Shit you’re right! What do we do?” He asked frantically looking at Yuta. The other grabbed his arm and hided them behind a big statue. Doyoung then opened his coat and took out his wand, his hands shaking. He muttered a spell and light came out hurting their eyes. Meanwhile the steps were getting closer and now there were screeches and weird noises too._

_“On the count to 3 we get up. I’m sure it’s just a boar or something.” Yuta whispered to Doyoung._

_“1”_

_“2”_

_“3…”_

_They swiftly stood up and Doyoung turned his wand towards the noises not really believing in his eyes._

_“Yah, what are those. I knew it we’re gonna die…” There in the distance stood two weird looking shapes, too tall to be boars and as they got closer moving weirdly and making incoherent sounds they both knew what they were._

_“Fuck, they are real…”_

_Both boys stood for a few seconds stunned but soon they started running towards the exit screaming and looking back to see if the zombies were following them._

_“They look slow” Doyoung said breathless looking back again (now was the right moment to regret skipping his PE classes). But he should be more careful as he fell on one of the sagging branches and almost falling. He quickly regained his balance and ran out of the graveyard along with Yuta._

_They stopped gasping for air just behind their campus. The zombies wouldn’t be able to catch up to them. They quickly climbed the wall to enter the school’s yard and made their way to the dorms neither of them commenting on the whole situation._

_When they entered their room they shared a look but Yuta suddenly launched himself on Doyoung hugging him tightly and burring his face in his neck._

_“I’m so sorry, I should have believed you! You were right baby. But I-the truth is I thought it was a crazy werewolf and I’m scared of them but I never told you cause I was embarrassed. Until you pointed your wand at those things and I saw them. I should have believed you-”_

_“FUCK!” Doyoung interrupted the other pushing him away, his eyes wide. Their room was dark as they hadn’t lighten up any candles. Only the moonlight illuminating their faces._

_“Yuta, what do I do?” Doyoung whimpered tears threatening to fall from his eyes._

_“Doyoungie? What happened baby?”_

_“I think I dropped my wand in the cemetery.”_

_“What? When?”_

_“Probably when I fell on that tree. What am I going to do?” His tears finally fell streaming down his face._

_“Oh no, don’t cry! You know I’m shit at comforting people. Ugh… C’mon it’s going to be okay.” Yuta made Doyoung sit down on his bed and then light up some candles._

_“How? I’m going to be in so much trouble a-and also it was my first ever wand.” The witch buried his face in his hands sobbing. How could he be so stupid? Witches should ALWAYS have their wand with them. You can’t just lose it.  And It’s really hard to replace it. Fuck he’s gonna be in so much trouble._

_“Doyoung look at me please” He felt the bed next to him dip and soon Yuta’s comforting hand was rubbing up and down his back. “Everything will be fine. Tomorrow we’ll go and find it okay?”_

_“NO! I’m not going back!” Doyoung looked at Yuta like he was crazy. Which he probably was as he wanted to go back to that death trap._

_“But we have to find your wand or you won’t be able to enter the witches’ union when you graduate. We’ll go in the morning when the sun rises.”_

_“Even so, we won’t be able find it and return before the classes start…”_

_“Oh, you’re right…” Doyoung had stopped crying by then but he felt so miserable. Could this night turn even worse? Not only he lost his wand but also his biggest fear was indeed alive (or kind of). He believed that since he was right after all he’d feel happier. But knowing that zombies are out there was a nightmare. At least according to the legends they only come at Halloween and thankfully their school is protected with magic, so no one can enter besides the teachers and students._

_“Can’t you say you’re sick to skip class?” The vampire offered, his chin on Doyoung’s shoulder as he hugged him._

_“No, they’ll come to check on me and know that I’m lying. I’ll just go and tell them that I know where I lost my wand and I’ll retreat it. I guess I have to go back there. BUT only when the sun is up and you’ll come with me.” Doyoung gave his boyfriend a stern look, leaving the vampire with no other choice._

_“Of course baby. I wouldn’t let you go alone there. Now, why don’t we go to sleep? We only have a few hours till school starts.” Yuta said and got up bringing Doyoung his nightwear and changing himself._

_Doyoung was laying on his side with Yuta behind him, hugging him tightly and his breath hot on his nape when he felt his boyfriend shaking him lightly. “Dons, are you seeping yet?”_

_“No. What’s wrong?”_

_“Will we tell the others about the zombies?”_

_“Are you crazy? Of course! I’d been telling them my whole life that zombies are real and they were making fun of me!” Doyoung looked at Yuta in disbelief._

_“Okay okay, calm down. I’m just asking. Go to sleep now.” Yuta smiled at his boyfriend’s cute expression._

_“Be sure to speak the truth tomorrow about what you saw at the graveyard or you’re dead.” Doyoung mumbled as he made himself comfortable again in the warm blankets._

_“Yes sir!” Yuta laughed and then raised a bit, his face closer to the others. “Goodnight my bunny. I love you.” He whispered and kissed his boyfriends cheek, making blood rise to his face. Of course Doyoung didn’t reply and just pretended to be asleep already._

_(Needles to say their friends didn’t believe a thing they said the next day and refused to go see with their own eyes since “they had better thing to do”.)_

_~_

When Doyoung showed up to his class without his wand he got scolded pretty badly. Especially since he wouldn’t say where he lost it. However Doyoung was surprised that his punishment was only not to enter the human world at Halloween, unless he had found his wand.

And guess what? That was a win-win situation for the witch. If he didn’t find his wand till Halloween not only he’d be able to go at the graveyard and search for his wand _after_ Halloween when the zombies would be gone but also he wouldn’t have to go to the humans world. Every year he tries to convince his friends to just go without him but of course they have to drag him along.

But this year… it’s just perfect! He’d be able to stay in his bed and sleep all he wants.

Only that he had forgotten one _tiny_ problem.

_Yuta_

For some unexplainable reason his boyfriend just couldn’t let that happen. And that’s why they’re here now.

 

“I guess you _really_ don’t want to go to the humans world, huh?”

“Congratulations genius! That’s what I’ve been telling you for a week now!” Doyoung finally got up looking straight into his boyfriend’s deep blue eyes.

“But it’ll be fun! There are so many things to do, so many people. And it’s so different from here. You _have_ to come.” Yuta grabbed his hands rubbing his thumb over his smooth skin, his eyes hopeful.

“No. Now get off my bed. I want to sleep.” Doyoung turned his back to the other pulling his blanket over his head and ignored the vampire’s complains.

 

 

“Hey Dons, just you and me for lunch today huh?” Ten said as he sat opposite of the dark haired boy.

“Why? Where are the others?”

“Well, I’m not sure whether Jaehyun’s on rut or Taeyong’s on heat but you get it.” Ten said as he started eating his food. Doyoung was sure he lost his appetite after the unnecessary information about his friends’ sex life.

“Yuta will come soon though...”

“Oh you don’t know? Your stupid vampire got himself a punishment after skipping class and leaving the school’s premises.”

“What?! Why would he do that?” Doyoung was socked. Why would Yuta do that?

But then he realized it.

“Fucking idiot Yuta! Why does he butt in my business…Ugh”

“Yah, Doyoung where are you going?” Doyoung quickly packed his staff ignoring his friend and left to find his idiot boyfriend.

 

Doyoung was walking through the corridors, trying to find the classroom where Yuta was carrying out his cleaning duty as a punishment, when he saw the lavender haired boy walking towards him.

However, when the vampire saw him he stopped and turned back, walking faster away from the witch.

“Hey Yuta! Stop!” Yuta started running and Doyoung was chasing after him “Yah asshole stop!”

“No! I’m sorry Dons but it’s for the best!”

“What the hell did you do!” Doyoung screamed breathless from all the running but suddenly stopped as Yuta had come to a halt too. The vampire smirked at him and turned to another corridor, Doyoung quickly following him.

“No! Yuta!” The witch whispered-shouted at the other when he saw him approaching a teacher. Doyoung’s teacher.

“Ms Park! Can I talk to you for a second?” Yuta grinned at the old witch,

“Of course Mr. Nakamoto, how can I help you?” Ms Park smiled at him. _Fuck you Yuta for charming everyone with your stupid smile._

“You remember that Doyoung here…” He turned and looked at Doyoung who was standing behind them “had lost his wand?”

“oh yes I do”

“Well, isn’t it amazing? He found it!” And Yuta pulled out his wand and turned to look at him again. “He was just showing it to me… So, you can retrieve his punishment right? He can enter to the human world now?”

“Oh my” The old teacher laughed “Since you’re so sweet I’ll take back Mr. Kim’s punishment.”

“Isn’t it wonderful Doyoungie! Thank you so much Ms Park!” Yuta smiled so widely and after the teacher left walked towards his boyfriend.

“How much do you hate me right now?” He asked the witch slowly, kinda scared as the other was just staring at him and didn’t talk.

Doyoung as the petty man that he certainly is only glared at the other before walking away. Of course Yuta trailed behind him, apologizing and trying to sweet-talk him saying how much he means to him and that it wouldn’t be the same if the witch wasn’t there-Doyoung biting his lip to hide his smile. He enjoyed it too much.

 

The next two days went by like that, Doyoung acting angry and disappointed (he had long forgiven the vampire) and Yuta fulfilling the witch’s every single wish.

And so the big day had come. Yuta had made _all_ of their friends ask him if he would come with them at the human world, since he wouldn’t talk to him. Multiple times. Which was very annoying. And Doyoung almost changed his mind but his boyfriend was lucky that he felt like being nice that day.

To Doyoung their trip to the human world was just like every year. The city full of lights, decorated for the occasion. Hundreds of people in the busy streets dressed up as anything you could imagine. (Some of them had the nerve to dress up as a “witch”. Who told them that witches were like _that_ ). The students and teachers were scattered all over the city, trying to do as much as they could in the different world. Each of them was given a small amount of human money to spend however they wanted. Most of them would buy something to bring back to their world or just spend them in food. (Of course you couldn’t bring anything you wanted back).

Doyoung along with his boyfriend and friends visited many shops and the city’s Halloween festival.  At some point they got separated into smaller groups and also Doyoung lost Yuta for a while, but thankfully he had Ten with him because if he stayed alone in the foreign town for more than a minute he would get a heart attack.

 

When they returned Doyoung was aching everywhere. He had been walking for so many hours around the city and he just wanted to crawl in his bed and stay there for a week. After he washed up and changed he was ready to gο to bed when he felt Yuta’s strong arms circling around him from behind.

“Yuta not now, I’m tired~” He whined at the young vampire obviously misinterpreting his boyfriends actions.

“Doyoungie you naughty bunny, I didn’t want to initiate anything…unless you want me to” Doyoung's face got red like a tomato and he quickly pushed the other away.

“Shut up asshole! What did you want me to imagine? You only act like that when you want _something_.”

“Now Dons that’s unfair. You’re the one who doesn’t let me touch you. Most students don’t believe me when I tell them that we’re a thing.” Yuta tried to approach him again but Doyoung only huffed and got in his bed.

“Well isn’t that better for you? We don’t want to disappoint your _fanclub_ , do we?”

“I’m too tired to have this conversation now.” The vampire sighed and sat next to his boyfriend who had his back against the headboard, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. “Anyways, I just wanted to ask you if you had fun tonight. I know how much you hate Halloween… and stop glaring at me or I’ll pinch your cute cheeks.” He grinned at the witch and moved closer to him, putting his arm around his shoulder.

“What difference does it make? I came like you wanted me to.”

“Doyoung!”

“Fine! It was okay I guess…”

“Okay?”

“Ugh, what do you want. Just go to sleep already!”

“Just admit it, you had fun.”

“Goodnight Yuta.” Doyoung laid and turned his back to the vampire.

“Well technically it’s almost mor-”

“I _SAID_ goodnight Yuta.” And Yuta knew that was his cue to stop teasing the other boy.

“Goodnight my love”

 

BONUS 1

Doyoung would go nuts! Where the hell did he put his gloves?

This year’s winter was probably one of the coldest the city had seen. It even snowed! And it _never_ snowed. Doyoung, not a fan of the chilly weather, barely left his room and the school’s buildings. But for some unknown fucking reason one of his teachers decided that it’d be a good idea to take his class for a short trip in the forest.

And that’s why Doyoung had to find his gloves. His poor skin was too sensitive for this weather.

He had searched everything in the dorm but he couldn’t find them. _Except…_

Yuta’s bedside drawers.

He quickly moved to the other side of the room and opened the drawers one by one searching for his precious gloves.

“And Taeyong calls me messy…” he huffed as he went through Yuta’s stuff/rubbish.

As he lifted some old papers he found a small box. Now Doyoung didn’t want to pry into his boyfriends business but curiosity got the best of him and he took the box out of the drawer. He placed himself on the bed and carefully opened the top, a puzzled expression on his face as he saw the content.

There were small pieces of paper. _Pictures_ of them. “Photographs” humans called them. He had seen them before in the human world. Slowly the corners of his lips tugged upwards into a smile.

_So that’s why Yuta insisted so much on going to the human world with him_ he thought as he scanned every picture. There were some with their friends, some with just the two of them and many with Doyoung alone.

He remembered the man that came with a “camera” asking if they wanted a photo while they were at the Halloween festival but not when he was alone. Maybe that was the reason that in the photos where he was alone he wasn’t looking at the camera. And when Yuta disappeared for a while… Did he go to find the photographer and take the pictures? And also when Doyoung asked him if he bought anything from the human world to bring back and Yuta just smiled at him. Everything clicked now.

Those small things made Doyoung fall in love with the vampire. The witch wasn’t much of a romantic type. And that’s what he thought about his boyfriend too. But he proved him wrong with every -unnoticeable to others- gesture he made. These photos were probably to Yuta important. _Memories_. And the fact that Doyoung was in most of them made his heart flutter more.

 

Suddenly he heard steps at the corridor and talking. _Yuta and Jaehyun._

He quickly shoved everything back in the drawers (Yuta wouldn’t notice, right? His stuff were a mess already) and moved away from the vampire’s bed when the other entered the room.

“Doyoung! Good you’re here. Look, don’t get mad…” Yuta started as soon as he saw the witch, taking of his coat and _Doyoung’s gloves_. “I saw Ten and he told me that you couldn’t find your gloves. And, listen I took them…please don’t be angry, I didn’t know you wanted them, you never go out. And you know that even though I’m a vampire I get cold-”

“I’m not mad at you” Doyoung cut off the other.

“Wh-what?”

“I said I’m not mad” Doyoung said again at the shocked vampire flashing his adorable gummy smile and moving closer to him.

“But-” Yuta now got interrupted by Doyoung’s lips on his. The vampire of course responded but soon Doyoung pulled back, grinning at his boyfriend as he took his gloves that his boyfriend was holding. Then he wore his thick coat and turned to Yuta.

“See you later Yuta. Love you!” and he was gone (leaving a very stunned vampire gaping at him).

 

Bonus 2

~A few days before Halloween~

“Hey Haechan, I don’t think it’s a good idea” Mark whispered at the boy next to him, barely making out his face in the dark.

“Yah Mark! I told you that if you came till here you can’t go back. I could take Renjun with me if you didn’t want to go”

“But Renjun wouldn’t come. He said that last year no one came in the cemetery to check for zombies and that you stayed here in the cold for nothing. And I didn’t want to go, you basically forced me-”

“Oh shush, you talk too much. And they’re coming towards us. Do you remember what to do?”

“Yeah, walk slowly and make weird noises” Mark sighed and soon he got pulled up by his boyfriend.

He couldn't make out who the two students were but this could go two ways. One, they get scared for life and run away and two, they come for his and Haechan’s asses.

_Well, time will tell_ Mark thought as he followed Haechan’s lead and started acting like a zombie would (or not as no one had really seen a zombie).

 

 

“Ugh Haechan. This is not good! What if they tell the whole school that zombies are real?” Mark said as he took off his ragged clothes. Why did he listen to the young elf again?

“First of all that would be amazing. And second, zombies _are_ real. It’s just our graveyard that doesn’t have any.” Haechan said as a matter of fact.

“You know, you should be friends with that third year witch, what’s his name again? Donyoung? Doyoung? I heard that he believes in zombies too.”

“Well, maybe I should. Obviously he’s the only student here who’s not ignorant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your kudos!!!!!!!


	2. not an update

my other doyu [ff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142459/chapters/37716134)


End file.
